Recently, electronic devices have been developed to include various functions, for example, capturing of a picture or video, Internet communication, and the like, in addition to a simple call function. As electronic devices include various functions, the importance of personal information security is increasing. In particular, personal information security is very important for an electronic device that includes functions, such as Internet financial services and the like, that may cause significantly serious damage when they are illegally used by a stranger. As the importance of security is increasing in relation to an electronic device, various security functions are provided in the electronic device in order to limit the use of other users.
For the security, biological characteristics can be used for user identification, and a security technology using various pieces of biometric information such as a fingerprint, voice, a retina, a face, an iris, and the like has been progressing. Among these various pieces of biometric information, a person's fingerprint pattern is different from another person's, has a low risk of being imitated, and does not change easily during a person's entire life, thus a security technology using the fingerprint is receiving the spotlight.
In order to authenticate a user, the electronic device may previously register and manage a fingerprint in a fingerprint registration process for fingerprint authentication, and may identify whether a fingerprint recognized in a fingerprint authentication process matches the registered fingerprint. When the recognized fingerprint matches the registered fingerprint, the user authentication can be successfully performed.
A user's fingerprint may change over time, especially as the user grows older, and the recognition rate of the fingerprint may be lowered due to factors of a wound, season, weather and the like.
However, the conventional electronic device may not reflect a change in the user's fingerprint when recognizing the fingerprint, thus the recognition rate of the fingerprint can be lowered over time.
Thus, the conventional electronic device may repeatedly request the user to input the user's fingerprint because the fingerprint recognition rate falls and performs a fingerprint authentication operation, or may not smoothly provide a service requested by the user.